Empress
by Schizo.Victim
Summary: Welcome to Jotei. The number one stripping club in town. Meet Echizen Ryoma, the number one stripper. Love, lust, desire, past, tragedy and everything will collide. Royal Pair.


Hello to whoever has the time to read this. LOL. This is my first fic so hope you'll take it easy on me. Hahaha!

Summary: Welcome to Jotei. The number one stripping club in town. Meet Echizen Ryoma, the number one stripper in town. Love, lust, desire, past, tragedy and everything will collide.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Prince of Tennis… though, it would be really great if I did. LOL.

 ****

 **Empress – Chapter 1**

Riiiiiiing… Riiiiiiing…

A sharp ringing sound rattled my consciousness and brought me back from slumber. Blinking a few times, I roused and slightly ruffled my greenish hair realizing that the incessant ringing of the smart phone at the bed side table won't stop until I do something about it. I reached for the small phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily, my voice still gruff from the sleep.

" _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE STILL ASLEEP WHEN I CALLED! YOU BETTER HURRY- "_ a scream, more like a shriek, came from the phone. I winced and immediately put some distance between the offending object and my ear, cutting off what I can hear from the caller though I can still vaguely catch the relentless nag from the other line.

" _HELLO? HELLO? ECHIZEN RYOMA, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT OR GOD KNOWS WHAT I'LL DO WITH YOU!"_ I braved myself and put the phone near my ear again.

"God. Shut up Kevin. What do you want?"

I heard a frustrated sigh on the other end.

 _Have you already forgotten? Mama-san just told us this yesterday! There is a big client today and you are supposed to be here. She's moving your day off tomorrow."_ Kevin Smith said impatiently.

Realizing what Kevin just said, I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me. 7:33pm. The shop opens 8 in the evening.

"Shit."

" _Yeah. Shit is right. So get your ass down here now."_

Quickly saying goodbye and hanging up on Kevin, I scrambled towards the bathroom for a quick shower. I can already imagine the wrath of Mama-san if I didn't make it in time.

That's right. I'm calling my boss Mama-san. I am currently working for Jotei, the number one stripping club here in Shinjuku. I've been dancing at Jotei for 2 years now and am also the reason for Jotei rising to the top spot, if I do say so myself. Jotei used to only employ female dancers hence the reason why Mama-san decided to name the club Jotei. Jotei means Empress. I jokingly said before that she just wanted to be queen and boss us around. She just smirked and told me I was wrong. A queen and an empress is different. A queen just rules over a single kingdom in an empire while the empress rules over the entire empire, and she wanted her and her hostesses to be looked upon as one. And looking at her stature and confidence, I was sure she can be one, well not literally anyway.

I remembered that all too clearly. It was just when she took me and Kevin under her wing. Mama-san found me and Kevin on the outskirts of Shinjuku, badly beaten and bleeding to death on an alley. She took us in and cared for us until we were well. When we woke up, she asked us if we wanted to work for her. We were understandably wary. She hasn't even asked who we were or were we came from or what happened to us, and we obviously didn't provide those information. This unknown woman just suddenly nursed someone who she doesn't know to health and is suddenly offering them a job. She just stood there and smiled at us as if there's nothing silly about the situation. After much deliberation, or lack of it, Kevin and I agreed. It's not like we have much of a choice and to go back to the streets while someone is already offering them a job is just plain ridiculous. We were not told what the job was about when it was offered to us and we were shocked that we just accepted a job at a strip club. I mean, we know we already hit rock bottom but never in our life did we imagine to sell our bodies. We tried to back out but it seems like our apprehension was amiss since we just ended up being their errand boy. Well it was a different story now.

Another shrill from my phone abruptly stopped my musing. Seems like Kevin's checking up on me again. I hurriedly got out from the bathroom and checked the clock. 7:50pm. 10 minutes till 8. I can still get there if I run. And so I did.

The club isn't that far from the apartment just a 15 minute walk. But looking at the time, I'm still cutting it close. I ran through the streets of Shinjuku, well as much as I can with people ambling around- hosts and hostesses trying to pursue customers to come to their club and customers of different statures seeking that one club that will provide their current desires.

I'm near the club now. Just 2 blocks away. I just need to cross this street and I'll see the club. Due to my utter stupidity and haste, I did not notice that the stoplight has already turned green and still ran to go to the other side of the street. A loud honk, a screech and a bright light stopped me in my tracks and all I can do is to stumble down and stare in surprise at the oncoming car. I was expecting pain and blood but none of that came. The car stopped a couple of feet away from me and all I can see is white from the light coming from the head lights. I don't know how long I just sat there and stared stupidly at the light because the next thing I know, a hand reaches out and turned my head and I'm now staring at the darkest and most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

TBC..

Weeee.. There you go! Chapter 1 done! LOL.

Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue! Would really appreciate it.


End file.
